bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruyuki Yamauchi
Haruyuki Yamauchi is currently in progress of creation. His weapons, powers, abilities, appearance, and basic information are complete. His history is being worked on currently. The templates and other set-ups will be added with the current information. This character has not yet passed the RPCQE-AA. Appearance Human Form Haruyuki's appearance has been described as, in one word, weird. However, this is mainly because of his hair. His choice for a hairstyle consists of shoulder-length, spiky, violet hair. He chooses to comb back his hair behind his slightly pointed ears, exposing them. Despite this choice, his hair still rests on his shoulders, easily flowing as well. The most unique part about Haruyuki's hair, however, is how it connects to his eyebrows. The outward corners of Haruyuki's eyebrows travel up his forehead and merge with the corners of his hair, creating a rectangle-like border on his upper face. Haruyuki's complexion is a common white complexion with a slight tan included. His eyes consist of a crimson color and are in a squinted state most of the time. The only time they aren't is when Haruyuki is in intense combat. Haruyuki's body resembles an average teenager, being both skinny and slightly buff at the same time. He's lived on the streets with his sister, Sayomi, since they were young children, causing him to become this way and survive in the harsh world. He has stolen many things within Karakura Town, including the clothing he wears today. Haruyuki's outfit consists of a black, zip-up hoodie with a red coloring on the inside of the jacket, black pants with half of the right leg ripped off, and brown hiking boots, which he claims are steel-toed boots. Under his jacket he wears nothing, usually exposing his torso unless it rains or snows, causing him to zip up his jacket and pull his hood over his head. Shinigami Form Haruyuki is what is known as a substitute Soul Reaper, the same going for his sister, Sayomi. When Haruyuki presses his stolen Soul Reaper pass against his chest, his soul departs from his body, leaving it limp. His shinigami appearance, still maintaining his human physical appearance as a human, is mostly similar to a regular shinigami: a white undergarment with a black kimono over top of it. The difference between his appearance to other shinigami is where his Zanpakuto is held. He carries two Zanpakuto on his back, both the same length. He wears the sash holding them onto his back in an X formation, making them both easily accessable to both of his hands. His sandles are also different, as they are black sandles made of leather. His Zanpakuto are plain katanas however, the blades' edges are black. The hilt of the sword held in Haruyuki's right hand is made of rough wood painted black and is wrapped in thick gray cloth, allowing Haruyuki to maintain a strong grip on the sword. The hilt of the sword held in his left hand is made of smooth metal wrapped in crimson-colored silk, allowing Haruyuki to easily flip the sword around in his hand. Both of the swords' hand guards are made of sharpened bones, two on each that point in four completely opposite directions, similar to a compass on a map. Hollowfied Shinigami Form Riken is able to Hollowify after training with a group of Visoreds to awaken and control his "Inner Hollow." He can take all five of his fingers on either hand and spread them across his face and claw his fingers towards the center of his face and pull out, creating a wolf-like Hollow Mask across his face. The mask is almost like the skeleton of a wolf face, however, the eyes are shaped to fit Riken's and there are five purple markings that mark where Riken's fingers went as he created the mask. The snout will open when Riken laughs hard enough or screams loud enough while he has it on during battle. Riken's attacks are increased immensely and can, of course, access Shikai and Bankai when Hollowfied. Category:Character